Bang
by Jaylonni Love
Summary: AU. She had a plan you see. And it was going smoothly until he started to notice things that he wasn't supposed to... and ruined everything.
1. Part One

**I can't even begin to explain… Neji and TenTen are OOC, fair warning.**

* * *

_Bang_

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Part One_

* * *

She fidgeted, her fingers playing with one another as her leg bounced lightly. _This can't possibly go over well._

He stared, trying to figure out exactly what had his girlfriend of five years so on edge. She was fidgety. She never fidgets. She also wouldn't look him in the eye. She always looked directly at him. And it was damn annoying that she was acting so unusual and he couldn't – for the life of him – figure out why she was acting in such a way. _She's been like this since we sat down at the table…_

"TenTen…" the Hyūga called to the bun haired brunette who was staring at everything in the dining room of their modest apartment **but** _him_. Really. She was starting to make him worry. "…is there something wrong?"

TenTen, who seemed to be lost in her own little world for a moment, suddenly snapped her head toward him, her soft brown eyes turning to stare into his pale ones for the first time that night. A sheepish grin crossed her features as her fingers continued to fiddle with one another, "Nope." She was talking way too fast. That too was unusual. "There's nothing wrong at all Neji. Why do you ask?"

Neji blinked, dumbfounded. Did she _really_ just ask why he was asking if there was something wrong? She had been around his cousin-in-law for far too long. His denseness was starting to rub off on her. "Perhaps the fact that you haven't been able to look me in the eye, or the face for that matter, since we sat down at the table would be one reason." He then gestured to her still fidgeting fingers. "And you're fidgeting. You don't fidget. So tell me, what's wrong?"

_Shit, _TenTen cursed herself. _He noticed. He wasn't supposed to notice. _"No really, there's absolutely nothing wrong Neji. I'm just…" the timer in the kitchen went off much to her appreciation. So she quickly changed the subject, "I'll be right back; the food's done."

And with that she stood and flounced into the kitchen to retrieve the meal she had specially prepared for them from the oven.

Neji, who remained at the table, stared after her, even more confused than he had been before. Either he was losing his mind or there was something seriously wrong with this picture. The latter of the two seemed to be the only possible answer to the current events happening.

_What in the seven hells could have possibly gotten into her within the eight hours while I was at work_, he questioned as he peered into the kitchen where his girlfriend moved around, expertly preparing their plates like she had done so many times before. _She seemed just fine this morning when I left…_

"Here you are," TenTen said breaking his reverie as she placed the steaming plate of food in front of him before sitting down with her own.

He watched her immediately dig in, his brow irking. "Have you forgotten something?"

TenTen blinked, obviously confused. What could she have possibly forgotten?

Almost as if he read her mind, he gestured to the wine bottle that had been sitting out for dinner, "The wine, TenTen."

"Oh," she piped, getting up from her seat and grabbing the bottle. She then picked up one of the wine glasses that hung from their glass display before placing it on the table for him. "There you are."

His brow rose higher.

"What now," TenTen asked, a slight bite to her tone.

"One glass," he stated, gesturing to the single glass that sat on the table. "You won't join me in our evening drink; a tradition that – might I remind you – you started."

"Ah," TenTen said as she got up once again and walked into the kitchen. He heard the tap run before it was cut off and she emerged with a glass of water, sitting down again, "I'll just have water tonight."

Neji face-palmed. He couldn't help it. First she was all fidgety when she never fidgets. Then she wouldn't look at him, period. Then she kept insisting that everything was fine when, obviously, it wasn't. And now, here she was, opting for a glass of water over their usual glass of wine they would have together at dinner as a way to unwind from a long day. There was something very wrong with this picture to the young Hyūga and she wasn't making it any easier for him to figure out with her strange behaviour.

"Ah, Neji," TenTen called cautiously. He could tell by the tone of her voice that she was confused as if he were the one acting unusual, "Is everything alright?"

"That's something I should really be asking you," Neji said letting his hand run down his face. "What's gotten into you?"

"…nothing," TenTen said apprehensively. _Right now is not the time Neji… let it go. Let it go. Please let it go._

"You're lying to me," Neji promptly pointed out reaching for the wine bottle and pouring himself a glass. He had the vague feeling that he was definitely going to need the alcohol. "Now tell me what's going on."

"Nothing," TenTen said a little surer of herself. "Nothing is wrong. Absolutely nothing. Can we drop it now and just eat?"

Neji simply lifted a brow as he placed the glass to his lips. A clear indication that he didn't believe a word she had just said.

_Dammit Hyūga why do you have make things so damn difficult? _"I told you it's nothing."

"Oh really," Neji asked as he placed his glass down on the table again to stare at her.

_Dammit, dammit, dammit. I'll have to tell him right now if he keeps this up_, "Really. I'm fine. I just want water for tonight. That's all."

Once more the pale eyed male picked up his glass, "You're lying to me again, Ten… I know you better than you think I do." He took a sip of the red wine contained in his cup before speaking again; his facial expression softened to one of concern for his bun haired girlfriend, "Just tell me what's going on already. I'm worried about you."

_Now, now, now, now, now, _"I'm pregnant."

Neji had been in the middle of taking another sip of his wine; sure she would tell him that nothing was wrong _again_ when she had blurted out that she was pregnant making him sputter and choke.

_Oh yeah, that went smoothly, _TenTen mused to herself as she stood to help her boyfriend who would probably die from lack of air due to the wine he had been in the middle of drinking and choked on.

Gently she pat his back, trying to help him as best she could.

When he finally stopped coughing, he glanced up at the bun haired woman before rasping, "Would you mind… repeating that TenTen?"

"You know Neji, things tend to happen all the time and well, just because something says that it's ninety-nine percent effective, doesn't always mean that it _actually is_ ninety-nine percent effective and this whole entire situation is proof of that because now I have this little… _bean, person, thing_ growing inside of me–"

Now she was rambling as her hand continued to gently pat his back as if he were still coughing which had stopped when he had asked her to repeat herself.

"–and I didn't realize what it could possibly mean until my period never came this month and now that I think about it, I missed it last month too but I just wrote it off as one of those irregular occurrences that happen every once in a while and thought nothing of it until I woke up this morning after you left for work sick to my stomach and in so much pain. So I went to the hospital after hacking up everything I ate last night and–"

"Ten…"

"–the doctor told me that I was already six weeks pregnant. Can you believe it Neji? Six–"

"…Ten"

"–weeks pregnant. So now there's this little_ bean, person, thing_ growing inside me and I think I like it because besides this morning, it hasn't made me want to puke up my insides and–"

"_TenTen! _Stop talking."

When she heard the stern command, her mouth instantly clamped shut and she grinned sheepishly at the brown haired male she stood beside. She attempted to be meek and cute because that was, after all, what had attracted him to her five years ago in the first place, and what had also got him to tell her that he loved her on the day of their one year anniversary four years prior.

"You're pregnant," he voiced, trying hard to wrap his brain around the concept of her carrying a baby that they had created together.

"Yup," TenTen said happily, "It's our little_ bean, person, thing_."

Neji smiled, shaking his head at his girlfriend. That's why she was acting so strange the entire night since he had walked through the door? "Why didn't you just tell me to begin with?"

"Well because I had a plan you see," TenTen explained. "And I was going to tell you when I felt like the time was right, which would have been after dinner and our nightly showers when we went to cuddle like we usually do before bed but then you had to go and pry and–"

"You're rambling again, TenTen," Neji said cutting her off gently. "Calm down."

Deciding that she didn't want to stand anymore, TenTen let herself fall into Neji's lap, her arms wrapped around his neck as she stared at him, "You're not upset?"

"Why would I be," he asked irking a brow at her.

That had to be the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard her say in the five years they had been together.

"Well we're not married and you always said that you didn't want to have children outside of wedlock and–" TenTen started before she was cut off again.

"You're rambling _again_," Neji repeated before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "And no, I'm not upset. I'm having a baby with the most amazing woman I've ever met that I do intend to marry sometime in the near future. We'll just have one more to add to the celebration."

TenTen couldn't help the squeal that resounded from her throat as she buried her nose in his neck, her arms wrapping themselves tighter around him, her feet kicking happily, "Thank you Neji."

"Don't tell me you were nervous about telling me because you thought I would be upset," the pale eyed man said glancing down at his girlfriend that was nestled in his arms.

"No…" she said slowly.

"TenTen," his tone was one of warning. He knew she was lying right off the bat.

"Okay maybe I was a little bit nervous about telling you because you're so unpredictable when it comes to your reactions about certain things," TenTen clarified. "But I don't have anything to worry about now that you know so let's just enjoy the moment okay?"

Neji chuckled softly, "Alright TenTen."

"Good," she said letting her head rest on his shoulder.

A moment of comfortable silence passed between the couple as they basked in the joy of learning they were going to be parents within the next seven and a half months until TenTen spoke again.

"Neji," she said peeking up at him from her position.

"What is it," he asked.

"Is this a bad time to tell you that there's actually two _bean, person, things_?" she said sheepishly.

Neji didn't reply. He was too busy passing out from the knowledge that they were having not one, but two children on the first go.

"I take it this was a bad time," TenTen commented to herself as she worked to wake him again.

* * *

**I have officially fired myself. **_**Bean, person, thing**_**? Why did I think of the conversation I had with my sister when she told me she was pregnant with my first nephew? She literally called him a "bean, person, thing" and I retorted that he was a fetus to which she called me a complete smart ass… but that's a whole other story that I will not get into.**

**Gah.**

**Seriously, don't ask me where this came from because even I don't know. I guess this is what happens when you give me Microsoft Office Word, bad cramps, and the desire to entertain myself at four in the flippin' morning... Anyways, reviews are love.**

**By the way, there's a very small possibility that there may be a second and third part to this... so I'd keep an eye on it if you enjoyed.**


	2. Part Two

**Finally finished. Sorry for the wait.**

* * *

_Bang_

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Part Two_

* * *

"Y-you're what," Hinata practically yelled when she heard what her cousin's girlfriend had to say.

TenTen, who had been bouncing Hinata's seven month old son on her knee and cooing at the giggling child, looked up at the indigo haired woman and blinked. She was sure she had told her the news as clearly as possible, "I said I'm pregnant. With twins. That's why I look so fat now."

"I can't believe this," Hinata said, her voice a little too loud for comfort making both TenTen and the baby she was holding wince.

"Bring it down a few decibels, Hinata," she said asshe glanced down at her very noticeable baby bump that shown adorably through her tight fitting V-neck t-shirt with a smile. "I'm already twenty-one weeks into the pregnancy."

"Sorry. I just can't believe you and Neji-nii-san are going to be parents soon," she said sheepishly as she placed her hand on the elder woman's stomach. "And to twins no less," she grinned before looking up at the other woman again, "Oh, how did Neji-nii-san take the news when you told him about it TenTen-chan?"

TenTen laughed, remembering the day that she told him about her pregnancy. "He was fine until he found out that I was pregnant with twins. He fainted right there at the dinner table."

Hinata had to clap her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Never in a million years would she have expected her cousin to faint at the news of a pregnancy. But, then again, there were a lot of things he did because of TenTen that she never expected for him to do. Being a soon-to-be father before marriage was one of them, "I can only imagine his face."

"It was priceless," TenTen answered, "I should have taken a picture."

"How many people know," Hinata asked gesturing to her stomach.

"Well, your father knows, we told him about it immediately," TenTen answered as she tried to remember who all had been told so far. "And you and Hanabi but that's about it. I don't see everyone much anymore since I'm either asleep or at work, also asleep."

Hinata giggled, she remembered all too well what TenTen was currently going through from her own pregnancy. She would fall asleep standing from time to time, only to be scolded by those closest to her about being up on her feet so much. "I know how you feel, I did the same thing when I was pregnant with Hitori."

"I would imagine," TenTen said laughing just a bit.

Hinata smiled, "So have you found out the sex of the babies?"

With a shake of her head in the negative, TenTen glanced down, "No, Neji and I want it to be a surprise. Although I'm sure he's hoping for two boys. I however want a boy and a girl. It would be great getting both at once. I can have an adorable little girl to dress up and Neji has someone to watch sports with him and flip out when their favourite teams lose."

"Having both a boy and a girl would be nice," Hinata commented before she began patting the baby's back who had begun to fuss. "I'm very happy for you and Neji-nii-san TenTen-chan. You're going to be great parents I'm sure."

The bun wearing woman grinned, nodding her head, "Thank you Hinata."

"Have you been thinking of names," Hinata asked letting her baby boy rest his head on her chest.

"I have, it's the only thing I've been obsessing over for the past few months," TenTen admitted. "One name that I really like for a girl is Rika. I think Neji likes it too because when I mentioned it to him, he smiled and nodded his head. Or he did that just to get me to shut up, I'm not sure."

"I'm sure he does like it," the indigo haired woman said grinning brightly. "This is so exciting. Now Hitori will have little cousins to play with when they get older."

"Built in friends from the beginning, ne," TenTen said, equally excited. "We can enroll them in the same schools and go to their plays together as one big happy family."

"Yes," Hinata agreed clapping her hands together.

…

TenTen returned to the apartment she shared with her loving boyfriend several hours later. Shrugging out of her coat, she hung it on the coat rack as she passed by before beginning her search for her boyfriend who she was hoping was home by now. "Neji? Neji are you home?"

She moved through their apartment to their bedroom where she was sure he would be if he was home. When she opened the door, she was greeted by the sight of her boyfriend asleep on his back, a book resting on his nose, shielding the lower part of his face from her. A small smile crossed her features, her hand coming to subconsciously rest on her stomach; something she seemed to do a lot these last few months.

"Neji," she cooed, trying to rouse him. "Neji wake up."

Pale eyes snapped open upon hearing the command, vision still a bit fuzzy from sleep as he sat up to look at the pregnant woman that stood in the doorway, "TenTen."

"Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty," she teased the Hyūga, a bright grin on her face. "We have dinner reservations, remember?"

"How can I forget," he asked as he pushed himself out of the bed, ignoring her sleeping beauty comment. "I was the one who made the reservation in the first place."

"Because you love to spoil the woman who's carrying your seeds," TenTen said as she turned her head and tapped her cheek, indicating that she wanted a kiss.

He chuckled, stopping at her side to press a kiss to her cheek before he made his way to the bathroom for a quick shower, "Where were you this afternoon?"

"I went to see Hinata," she answered as she made her way to the closet, stopping at her side, nimble fingers running over the fabric of her clothes. "Neji! I have nothing to wear! Everything either doesn't fit or just makes me look fatter than I already am!"

"TenTen you're not fat, you're pregnant," she heard Neji yell before the bathroom door closed and the sound of running water was heard.

"I am too fat," she yelled back loud enough for him to hear as she picked up one of her many sweater dresses she had hanging up in the closet.

…

"Slow down TenTen," Neji chided, his hand resting over hers.

"I'm eating for three," she said pointedly, jabbing her chopsticks at him several times to emphasize her point. "And it's because of you might I add."

"That's not what I meant," Neji said as he placed his chopsticks down on his plate. "I meant slow down before you choke. You're stuffing food in your mouth at a rapid pace. I'd rather not have you or our children be placed in harm's way. The hospital is rather far from here and I'm not sure I could possibly attempt CPR without hurting you or the twins." He smirked cockily, "Besides, it takes two to create a child TenTen. I'm not the only one who had a hand in this."

TenTen scowled, "I guess you're right. But still. You're just as much to blame–"

She paused mid-sentence, her hand dropping the chopsticks she had been holding. Instant concern crossed the Hyūga's features as he moved to get up, only to be stopped by TenTen shaking her head.

"Wait," she whispered, eyes resting on her stomach. It was seconds later before she looked up, a smile on her face, "They kicked. Neji they kicked."

Neji visibly relaxed, "That's the first time?"

She nodded, overly excited. "Our little _bean, person, things _are alive and kicking. I get the feeling they'll take after you."

"Perhaps," Neji said picking his chopsticks up once again. "But they may also develop a love for throwing things at people as well."

"We'll have to hide every sharp object we have in our apartment before they're able to get hold of things and throw them," TenTen said swirling her noodles around her chopsticks. "Just in case."

"That's something else I wanted to talk to you about," Neji said after swallowing a bite of his food. "Consider the fact that we are having twins, we will need something bigger to call home. A one bedroom apartment will not fit four comfortably."

TenTen nodded in agreement, "I guess you're right. We can start searching tonight when we get home… well you can. I think I'll be heading to bed as soon as we get home. I'm tired."

* * *

**Meh, I don't find this part as amusing as the first. However, tis done. Part three will come soon. Hopefully you enjoyed.**


	3. Part Three

_Bang_

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Part Three_

* * *

_27 weeks_

…

Her eyes lit up as she looked around the decorated home, "Neji it's beautiful! I love it. And to think, you did this all by yourself with little to no help."

Neji rolled his eyes, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips, "I do have an eye for décor TenTen."

"I know," the pregnant woman said grinning at the brown haired man, "I'm only teasing you."

"Hn," he grunted before taking her hand, "Allow me to show you around."

TenTen nodded, allowing her boyfriend to lead her through the home.

"There are five rooms as well as two and a half bathrooms," Neji said as he gently pulled her along up the stairs to the second floor. "The two full bathrooms on the second, the half on the first."

"How much…?" TenTen asked looking up at him.

"Hyūga Real-estate owns the property TenTen," Neji answered. "The price isn't an issue."

Her mouth formed an "o" as she nodded her head. Having reached the top of the stairs already, he stopped at the first room, pushing the door opened. "This is the nursery. It is directly across from the master bedroom so I figured it would be convenient for the twins and make it easier for us."

"Easier for me you mean," TenTen smirking at him. "I'm the one who will be getting up every night to take care of them."

"I highly doubt that," Neji said before he gestured for her to walk in.

She did, looking around the custard coloured room, a look of pure awe on her face. Two cribs were set up parallel to one another on each wall, the beds made with the blankets that they had picked out of the twins; both unisex colours. On the wall next to the window, a bookshelf made of espresso coloured wood stood filled with books for children. Beside it was a rocking chair made of the same type of wood. Various other things that they had bought for the twins dotted the floor in an organized manner.

"Hinata chose the colour for the walls," Neji said after a moment.

"She has great taste," TenTen said with a smile, the beginning signs of tears pricking the edges of her eyes as she turned to look at the soon-to-be father. "The room is beautiful Neji."

"I am quite glad that you approve of the room," Neji commented as he gently pulled her out of the nursery to their own bedroom across the hall. He pushed the door opened before they stepped in together. "All that needs to be moved is what remains at the apartment; our bed, the remaining clothes we have with us, among various other items. Everything else has already been moved."

"Its way bigger than our room at the apartment," TenTen said as she walked in a circle around the large room, looking that the photos that had been carefully hung on the walls. "It gives us more room to play, wouldn't you agree?"

Neji's brow rose before he spoke, "I believe us "playing" is the reason we're expecting those two children you're carrying now, TenTen."

The pregnant brunette stuck her tongue out at the Hyūga, "Doesn't mean we can't still play."

"In time, TenTen," Neji replied as he held his hand out to her. "Come, we still have things to pack back at the apartment, correct?"

TenTen nodded, placing her hand in his and allowing him to lead her out. Together the two descended the stairs to the main room before walking out the door of their new home.

…

_39 weeks_

…

Hinata placed the last platter of food on the table in the backyard before turning to look at her elder cousin, "Neji-nii-san, where are TenTen-chan and Hanabi-chan? They should have been here by now."

"Hanabi and TenTen are on their way now," Neji answered. "I just spoke with Hanabi not long ago. I say they will arrive in about ten to fifteen minutes at the most."

Hinata nodded before she walked away to help the blonde that was struggling with the cake she had been charged with retrieving for the baby shower.

…

TenTen was led through her home to the backyard where her very late baby shower was being held.

"We're late," Hanabi said dragging the poor mother-to-be along. "Neji-nii-san said that he and the others are waiting for us."

"Sorry," TenTen said as she waddled as quickly as she could behind her future younger cousin-in-law. "But you know how I get when I go baby shopping."

Hanabi smiled over her shoulder, "I told Neji-nii-san not to let you go baby shopping again today. But," she paused to pull the sliding glass door open and walk out, "He can never try to tell you not to tell you not to do something. You've made him soft."

"That's what happens when you're with someone for almost six years," TenTen said grinning at the younger girl. "And with two little ones on the way."

"He's so whipped," Hanabi said as she let go of the elder woman's hand before speaking at the top of her lungs, "The woman of the hour has arrived!"

TenTen grinned sheepishly as she waved at everyone, "Sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry about it," the pinkette said as she walked over, leaning a bit to hug the pregnant woman as best she could. "You're positively glowing TenTen! You look beautiful. I love your dress."

"Thank you Sakura," TenTen said wrapping her arms around the other woman the best she could. She then glanced over at the blonde who had made her way towards them, "Hello Ino. Long time no see."

"I'll say," Ino chimed as she leaned down to place a hand on TenTen's belly. "The last time I saw you, you were all fit. Now you're full of baby. Two of them."

TenTen laughed, nodding her head, "Looks like I'll be joining you and Hinata in the joys of motherhood." She stopped for a moment, placing her finger to her chin, "How is my niece anyway?"

"Shikamari is alright," the blonde said glancing over her shoulder at her husband and young daughter. "She caught Shikamaru's lazy gene unfortunately."

"Ah, the lazy genius gene, eh," TenTen asked irking a brow.

Ino sighed, placing her hand on her hip, "Yep."

"Well there's one positive to that," Sakura said laughing a bit. "She'll be a genius even if she is going to be a bit lazy."

"A bit," Ino asked irking a brow. "Try extremely. Shikamaru is the laziest man on the face of the planet. And my daughter has picked up on that unfortunate gene from her father."

"Yeah… I think you might be right," TenTen said laughing as she looked at her niece and longtime friend sitting under the shade of a tree, half asleep. "They're like a mirror image of one another."

"I'll say," Sakura said before she grabbed TenTen's hand to pull her along, "But enough about that. Let's get you comfortable. I'm sure your feet are hurting."

"Yes, after walking around Babies 'R Us for three hours, I'm pretty sure my feet could use a rest," TenTen said as she allowed herself to be led toward a chair that was placed in the centre of the backyard.

Taking the seat gratefully, TenTen sighed, shifting slightly to make herself more comfortable. "It feels so good to be off my feet."

"I'll bet," Sakura said before scurrying away.

…

TenTen had thoroughly enjoyed the baby shower that her friends and soon to be family had thrown for her, even if she did have to stand up for about fifteen minutes as Hinata, Ino, and Sakura fumbled to measure her stomach. It wasn't until Neji and Hanabi snatched the measuring tape away that they were actually able to get her measurements.

TenTen, to say the least, felt like crying when she realized how fat she really was until someone reminded her that she would lose the baby weight in time with plenty of exercise.

As everyone was packing everything up to clear the backyard and head home, TenTen began to experience very sharp pains in her abdomen. Her face scrunched up in pain as she leaned over on the table she had been standing beside.

"Is there something wrong TenTen," Neji asked; his voice laced with concern.

"No I'm fine, just a sudden pa–" she was cut off by another jab of pain before she felt something wet drip down her leg.

"I think her water just broke," Hanabi said, staring wide eyed. "Neji-nii-san, you gotta get her to the hospital now. The babies are coming."

Neji, who had been stunned at first, shook out of his shock; nodding as he gently grabbed TenTen's arm to lead her to their car.

_This is going to hurt like hell_, TenTen thought to herself as she was settled in the passenger's seat before the car started moving; headed for the hospital.

…

_That Night; 7 Hours Later_

…

"Get these babies out of me!"

Neji winced at the loudness of his girlfriend's voice. She was in pain, he knew that. He understood that. But her yelling was giving him a headache. He was sure that if she didn't deliver soon, he would be deaf by the time he was able to meet his children.

"Calm down Ten," he said gently running a hand through her disheveled hair, trying his best to sooth her as much as possible. "And remember to breathe."

"But it _hurts _Neji," TenTen whined, her hand groping across the bed for his. "I can deal with a lot of things but I can't deal with _this_. I want it to be over already."

A small smile crossed his features as his hand reached to grab hers, the other still gently running through her hair. "I know. However you can't rush these things TenTen, you know that."

TenTen whimpered in pain, her bottom lip poking out. Neji, feeling bad for his poor girlfriend, leaned over to bury his nose in the crook of her neck, murmuring softly in her ear. Neither noticed the doctor and nurse that had walked in until the woman spoke to gain their attention.

"Excuse me, but it's time for us to check and see how far dilated she is," the nurse said gaining their attention. Neji pulled back before looking at the nurse who smiled, "If you could step back a bit."

Neji nodded, taking a step back as he watched them check on his poor girlfriend that was still in so much pain. He hoped that she was ready to give birth already.

"Ten centimeters," he heard the nurse say making him look over at her. "It's time to start pushing."

"Thank Kami," TenTen said throwing her head back. "Just hurry up and get these babies out of me before I die from the pain."

"Mr. Hyūga, will you hold her hand," the nurse asked as she looked over at the lone male in the room.

Neji nodded, taking his seat beside TenTen as they prepped her for delivery. Once she was situated, she took a deep breath before she was instructed to push. Neji, who was not expecting for his hand to be crushed under TenTen's vice grip, stared in shock as the long battle to give birth to their twins began. He could only hope that it would end quickly for the sake of his children, his girlfriend, and his hand he was beginning to lose all feeling in.

…

_Early the next morning; 7 hours later_

…

Exhausted, sweaty, and completely free of the pains of birth; TenTen let out a shaky laugh as she flopped back on her pillow, trying to regain her breath as she watched the doctor and nurse check over her babies. She had successfully given birth to a beautiful baby girl and a handsome baby boy.

Moments later, both children were handed to the new mother who looked down at them adoringly, "They're so perfect. Absolutely perfect."

Neji sighed, glad that the entire ordeal was successful and finally over. He let his chin rest on the crown of the brunette's head as he gazed at the two children who were resting in his lover's arms, "That they are."

"Seven hours," TenTen whispered. "You put Mommy through seven hours of pain… but you're both definitely worth it in the end."

She watched as the tiny little bundles yawned, stretching their bodies in sync before snuggling up against her again.

"Pardon me," the nurse that had been present throughout the entire delivery said gaining the couple's attention. "We have to take the children the infants unit and you need your rest."

The new mother nodded, grudgingly handing the two over to the woman who placed them in their bassinets before leaving the room.

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she snuggled into her pillow, "This was the most painful, long, and beautiful experience of my life. Now I see why Mom was so animate about not having any more children after having me. It hurts like hell."

"But it was all worth it, correct," Neji asked as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, placing a soft kiss on her temple.

Another sigh escaped her as she smiled; her eyes fluttering shut as she gave a slight nod of her head as her hand groped around to find his, "Yeah. It was definitely worth it."

"TenTen, may I ask you a question," Neji asked noting that the woman in his arms was drifting off to sleep.

"Hm," TenTen hummed, snuggling up to him again.

He pulled his hand away from hers a moment later to reach into the pocket of his pants before he produced a beautiful silver band ring with a large diamond in the centre of it outlined by rubies. "TenTen, will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

TenTen's eyes opened, amber clashing with lavender. "I just went through seven hours of labour, my hair's a mess, I'm tired as hell, and you're asking me to marry you?"

Neji blinked. That was definitely not the reaction he was expecting. Just as he was about to open his mouth to reply, TenTen started speaking to him again.

"But because I know you're not asking because you feel obligated because really who brings a ring to the delivery room right, I'll accept," TenTen said with a grin. "But once I'm out of the hospital and I'm all healed up, we have to find a babysitter for Rika and Hizashi then we'll go out to dinner and you'll propose to me properly. Of course my answer will still be yes but for now I will not wear the ring no matter how beautiful it is."

Neji smiled, she certainly had a way with words. "Very well then. In two months, I'll propose again. And you will wear the ring."

"It's a deal," TenTen said before she craned her neck forward to kiss him.

* * *

**Finished! LOL this last bit was actually inspired by my best friend and her now fiancée. The fool literally proposed to her twenty minutes after she delivered their daughter. I was still in the delivery room (since I'm the godmother) and saw the whole ordeal. So Neji and TenTen's final lines, yeah they came from those two. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this little piece of madness that my brain conjured up because I know I definitely had fun writing it. Feedback is love. Ciao.**


End file.
